An identifier can be used to identify an entity, such as an organization, a business, a computing device, a user of a computing device, and plural variants thereof, among others. The identifier can include, by way of example, numbers, letters, symbols, and combinations thereof. For example, an identifier for identifying a computer can include a sequence of bits or something represented by a sequence of bits, such as a character and/or numeric value. An identifier can be, for example, a social security number, driver's license number, business identification number, device serial number, randomly generated identification number (e.g., public key), among others. Identification of an entity can be utilized in content providing services, financial services, fraud detection, asset management, database indexing, statistical analysis, and so on.